


[Podfic] I Can Fix That

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Constipation, Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, one of them expresses his feelings through home repair and the other doesn't do so at all, the handyman au that nobody wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Not bothering to think about what he looks like, Faraday stumbles downstairs and over to the front door, hauling it open and blinking in the early morning sunlight. He freezes mid-yawn.There may or may not be a male model standing on his front porch. He can’t be sure.





	[Podfic] I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decoy_ocelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/gifts), [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Can Fix That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597179) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> So, life kicked me in the face, and fandom works went on hold for a while. But I am back! And I have lots of promises to fulfill and late birthday presents to gift. This being the first as I promised it to Hazel and Decoy six fucking months ago. Here you go, loves. ;)
> 
> Hazel of course wrote this lovely gem, and Decoy created fanart for it and used that fanart to create this podfic cover for me (and you). Thank you both for being awesome as hell. Better late than never, right!? *hides*

 

 

 

**Mp3 Download Links**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fkd95ewtmb7cake/Hazel_Athena%20-%20I%20Can%20Fix%20That.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0glb8ewib28oc26/Hazel_Athena%20-%20I%20Can%20Fix%20That.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I was only halfway paying attention during my final listen through, so if I missed any mistakes, just yell at me in the comments. :P


End file.
